The twelve fighting Chunin
by ArcadiaRanger
Summary: A one shot that's based off of the fairy tale 'The twelve dancing princesses'. I pretty much got bored one day and decided to write this.


The twelve fighting Chunin

Tenten, Choji, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. These are twelve Chunin, ninjas in training. All of them lived in a village called Konohagakure. Even though they lived perfectly normal lives as far as ninja go, training and doing missions and so forth. This was all fine until the chunins started turning up late for training and missions. When they did get up and get together, they all had cuts and bruises on them and were extremely exhausted for their regular training or for their missions.

When the Hokage, Tsunade, got word of this, she was overly concerned for the well being of the Chunin. She eventually called for their past academy sensei, Umino Iruka, to figure out why the Chunin were so exhausted and had bruises on them. The that night, he went to spy on them, they came to a clearing in the middle of a small forest, Iruka hiding behind one of the trees not too far from them. They each had with them, kunai knives and shuriken, and they were ready to fight. The Chunin eventually left the clearing and went down a small dirt path, which Iruka or anyone else in Konoha probably didn't know about. Iruka followed as quietly as he could, keeping a safe distance away from them.

Iruka followed them as closely as he could, but eventually, and unfortunately, lost them in the heat of the dark forest. The next day, Iruka went to see Tsunade and told her that he did not find out where the Chunin went at night. So, Tsunade told him to follow them more closely that night. Not knowing how to get so close to the Chunin without being seen. He eventually came upon a mysterious old lady.

She told Iruka that she could help him with following the Chunin by teaching him how to perform an invisibility jutsu. He asked if there was anything he could do for her, she refused, saying that she wants to help him with the Chunin. So, that night, with his new invisibility jutsu, followed the Chunin to the clearing in the forest. Again, the Chunin had various weapons like shuriken and kunai knives. They walked down the same path as the previous night, Iruka following them with the invisibility jutsu. Iruka, following closely to Hinata, the one at the back of the group, accidentally trotted on her heel.

"N-naruto-kun?" She said, tugging on Naruto's sleeve. "I think there is someone following us!"

"Don't be silly, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said "You're probably just imagining it."

Hinata glanced down at the path, knowing what she was right. They continued walking down the path until they came to a different part of the forest, where there silver leaves, which shone in the moonlight, Iruka, taking one of the leaves. When Hinata heard the rustling from the trees made by Iruka, she jogged up to Naruto and said "Naruto-kun. There is someone following us! I know it!"

But Naruto shrugged it off, telling her that there was no one following them and it was all in her imagination.

They walked passed the forest and came to a lake and twelve boats. Each one of them taking one of the boats, Iruka going in the same boat as Hinata. When they reached shore, she approached Naruto again telling him about that extra weight in her boat and Naruto again told her that it was her imagination. They walked down another small path until they came on what looked like an arena, where they went up against tough opponents. After the night of practicing, they went back the same way they came and they eventually went back to their houses and slept most of the day away.

When Tsunade asked Iruka about the place where the Chunin went at night, Iruka presented her with the silver leaves and told her about the hidden arena in the forest. Tsunade, with Iruka, then approached the Chunin and asked them to show the arena that they have secretly practicing at. Eventually, they agreed to show her where they went every night, except for Hinata, who questioned him about following them.

"Was it you who was following us last night, Iruka-sensei?" She asked, nervously, trying not to sound accusing.

"Yes. It was me." Iruka told her "Only because Tsunade told me to uncover your secret."

"Well, um, do you mind telling me how you remained invisible to us?" She asked him

"I remained hidden with an invisibility jutsu taught to me by a mysterious old woman." Iruka replied, ultimately thinking on where she came from and where she went to afterwards. "But, do you mind answering a question?"

Hinata nodded and Iruka gave a small smile and asked his question. "Do you mind telling me how you and the others found that arena?"


End file.
